A Childhood Once Forgotten
by ShadowHunted
Summary: Jane just wants to learn the past. When she does learn, she uncovers its terrible secrets. Tags: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Jack the Ripper
1. A good story

There was always this one story my mother would tell me. When my mother would tell me this story, my father would never say a word.

My parents, Bailey and Jeff, never told me much about when they were young, except that they met at in their early teens. Other than that, their lives is all a big mystery to me.

The one story she would tell me, I found very interesting.

She would tell me of three girls. Two of them in love with serial killers, the other in love with a strange man.

The two girls found ways to find these serial killers, they traveled, followed strings of murders, and finally met the ones the so badly desired, but the third girl simply went missing.

Mother told me this all happened the summer before their freshman year.

The two girls searched ever so desperately for their missing friend, the police did too, but they never found any trace of the girl, no finger prints or hair fibers, nothing of the sort.

Mother told me that the girl told her friends about how she would dream of the man, she would have these dreams every night. The girl told her friends she would dream of him more and more frequently, then she had dissapeared.

The girl's parents said in a police report that they saw the girl walk into the woods with a man. The described the man as tall and pale, but that was all they had seen.

The two girls would often search the forest, and they would only come up with notes they had found nailed to trees, they never found her.

The girls and the police gave up on the search after a couple years. The police gave up on the search early due to the extreme lack of evidence.

The two girls began to talk to the serial killers, the serials killers began to be very fond of them, but the third girl was never recovered.

I thought it was a very good story, very mysterious. It made me wonder, I wonder about the strange man very often.

I dream about the girl going missing, about the man. I wonder if she was kidnapped, or if maybe she went with the man by will.

My mother is 31, my father is 32. My mother has brown hair, green eyes. My mother was pretty, not gorgeous, just pretty. My father has black hair and black eyes. He is very pale, his skin almost a shade of white.

When I was little, I thought he had scars on his face, but I guess it was just a little girls imagination.

I inherited most of my looks from my mother, but I didn't have the same shade of brown as my mothers hair. My hair is a deep shade of brown, and my eyes are bright green. My father named me Jane, my mother had actually told me she had no say in the naming of me.

I have plenty of friends, but I like to be alone. I love to hang out with my friends, but I don't like to spend the night with them. If I do, I get this little...feeling. I don't know how to describe it, Its just a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My mother says I am very like her when she was my age, A love for reading and writing. I really want to know about my parents' lives when they were young, but I won't snoop.

* * *

It was a chilly day, I had my hoodie on and my old, worn-out skinny jeans.

It was also sunny, so I walked over to the gas station closest to my house.

I walked down the street as the red-orange leaves fell from the maple trees outlining the sidewalk. I got to the gas station and I picked up one of the free newspapers outside of the store and sat down on the curb.

It had two major headlines, "**Top News: Two more children go missing in North Carolina" **the other headline, **"Horrible house fire in Alabama; Married couple dies, Infant child found alive outside the home."**

I move often, Right now I live in North Carolina. I've lived in South Alabama, Washington, Colorado, Tennessee, Ohio, and now North Carolina. I don't mind it though. My father is often away on business trips.

I would like it if he were here, I would feel safer.

We always have Child Disappearances, Murders, Fires, and more. It doesn't really affect me much though. Nothing ever happens in the town i'm currently at.

Things have happened at places where I have previously lived though. I don't really care to think about it. I rolled my eyes as I tossed the paper and turned towards the woods.

I'd always liked the outdoors, the feeling of the wind through my hair, the crunch of the leaves underneath my boots. Its was late Autumn here. My favorite time of the year.

I followed my regular path through the woods, the path that led to the secret waterfall. I had found this spot about a year ago while wondering around, lost.

Its my favorite spot, I like to go there and think. I feel at home there, like something is tugging me to stay there. I found my way to the waterfall and pulled a book out of my satchel. I climbed onto the boulder I usually sit on, and opened the book. As soon as I opened it, the wind fluttered the pages and my bookmark went flying.

I quickly dropped the book on the rock and gave chase to the flying bookmark. I followed it into the woods for awhile, I was not going to loose that bookmark. It was special to me, it was one of the things I had found in my Father's belongings. He doesn't know I have it though.

It was a note that said in scrawled letters: "**Go. To. Sleep."**

I find those words oddly soothing. I have faint memories of me as a young girl, my father would walk into my room and whisper that to me, in a soft voice. So low, only I could hear. He wouldn't say 'Go to sleep,' he would specifically say 'Go. To. Sleep.'

I finally got a hold of the note, and I found myself in a clearing.

It was oddly dark, I must have been out for longer than I thought.

I suddenly stiffened, I felt someone watching me. I turned around slowly, yet I was not afraid. I turned and saw a girl, almost my age, standing in the clearing about 30 yards in front of me.

I had not heard her approach. He hair was overgrown, her bangs in her eyes. I couldn't see any of her face, the light was to dim, but I heard her giggle.

She turned and ran off into the woods. I stood for a moment, puzzled, then I ran after her. "Hello? Are you ok? Are you lost? Helloooo?" I screamed, chasing after her.

I stopped and doubled over, only pausing to catch my breath. I sank to my knees for a moment, wondering how much energy that girl could possibly have.

I got the feeling again, that someone was watching me. I stood up, thinking it was the girl. I turned around and my eyes widened in shock. there was A man, standing there.

He was incredibly tall, incredibly skinny. He wore a suit over his pale body. He had N-No face.

I stood as still as possible, and I began to feel that feeling I get in the pit of my stomach.

Tentacles sprung out of the man's back, beckoning me forward. I felt myself moving forward, even though I did not intend to do so. I watched myself move forward, like I was watching from outside my body, almost in arms reach of the man. A tentacle reached out and with the slightest touch, I passed out.

* * *

I woke with a sharp pain in my head. I opened my eyes as a blaring light shone. I quickly blinked my eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. When I finally got a clear view, I realized I was hung upside down in a tree.

I struggled trying to free myself, then realized, if I did, I would fall to my death.

I looked down at the ground and saw a cottage. I noticed children, maybe ten children running about, playing in the woods. A woman stood in the doorway of the cottage, she seemed to be holding a infant.

A toddler standing behind her tugged on the back of her shirt. The woman looked down at the child as the child reached out a finger and pointed at me. The woman slowly turned her gaze up to the tree as all the children suddenly stopped. They all froze and stared up at me, The woman smiling.

I wriggled my wrists to see if I could shake them free. When I did so, I felt a sharp pain. Then I felt my leg start to bleed. Had I just...Cut myself?

I moved my finger, and found what I was looking for. The sharp edge of a knife. There was a knife tied to my hand.

I grabbed the knife as best as I could, and started sawing at the rope. I knew for a fact I did not have a knife with me when I came to the waterfall, so that means they must have provided me with a knife, but why?

I cut through the ropes that were binding my arms down. Now they were free. The only rope left was the rope around my ankles.

The rope around my ankles was the rope that was hanging me from the tree, so I couldn't cut it or I would die. I looked down at the ground, and decided I would definitely not survive the fall.

When I looked down, I noticed something odd about the children. they were all unbelievably pale, some had no hair, others did. Some of the children had no face, just as the man had no face. The children were all very tall. Tentacles protruding from some of their backs'.

I looked away quickly. I tried swinging back and forth so I could reach the limb. I swung and grabbed the limb, pulling myself onto it.

I then started to saw off the rope around my ankles. I had the rope down to a fray when I jerked the rope off.

I stood up, leaned against the tree trunk, balancing on the branch, and smiled and waved. Nothing could keep this girl down. I felt the feeling again, stronger this time.

I looked at the knife again, a kitchen knife. Normal kitchen knife.

I looked down at my clothes and realized these were not the clothes I was wearing earlier.

My black hoodie and been replaced with a white one. My jeans were now black slacks, but my boots were still on.

I stood there for a second, puzzled. Then I snapped out of it and realized I had to get down.

I looked down the trunk and wondered how they got me up here, there were barely any branches in this tree. I had an idea though.

I stabbed my knife into the tree and let myself down to the next branch. I used the knife as a way to support myself. At about 10 yards from the ground, I jumped. I hit the ground with a sickening thump. I lay on my back, gasping for breath.

I scrambled onto my knees, searching the ground for my knife like Velma would look for her glasses on Scooby Doo. I felt through the leaves and found the oddly familiar grip of the knife. I jerked up off of the ground and stood up straight.

The children were all standing around me in a circle. The woman stood with them. The children opened up the circle, and the man walked towards me. He didn't really walk, he almost...glided over to me. I felt the urge to walk to him. But my feeling was stronger than that.

I ran to him, he looked pleased at first. Then he noticed I was started towards him for a different reason. I ran to him, Jumped up and plunged the knife into his side.

He didn't flinch, he didn't move at all, nor make a sound.

The woman ran forward shouting "NO!" and she tried to grab the knife from me. I kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over. I turned around to run, and ran straight into my father.

My mother was off to the side, With her was a couple, a man in a english-style top hat and a woman with thick brown hair and glasses.

My father was smiling at me, a very disturbing smile.

This did not look like my father, but I knew it was. The eyelids were gone, his eyes ringed in black. His smile was carved into his face. He wore a white hoodie, like mine. He had black dress pants and...A Kitchen Knife.

Only his was smeared with red blood, While mine was smeared with black blood.

Mother stood by the Couple, and the woman from the cottage smiled at both of them.

Father stood beside me and the tall man stood off to the side. I was the first person to say something.

"Someone...Has some serious explaining to do." I said looking around at the scenario.

My mother opened her mouth to speak when it finally clicked.

This was all so familiar because I have heard this all before. The three girls, one disappeared into the woods with a strange man, the other two fell in love with serial killers. I gasped very loudly. My mother saw the realization in my eyes. Still, she continued to explain.

"You remember the story I used to tell you? I know you do. That was my story. I was one of those girls. Sarah and...Keeaira...Were the other two girls." The woman from the cottage and the Woman with the glasses looked at me. The one I assumed was Sarah smiled at me, a crooked smile. Keeaira looked at me with eyes full of hatred yet they were also filled with compassion.

"I fell in love with Jeff the killer, your father, and Sarah fell in love with Jack the Ripper." she continued. Father put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. Jack pulled his hat off and curtsied. "Keeaira fell in love with the man known as 'Slenderman'"

Everyone looked towards the Slender, and he of course did not move.

"As you can see, Keeaira followed him. What Slender does, is Kidnap children. No one knows what he does with his victims. We now know that Keeaira saved some of them."

Keeaira looked down at the children and smiled...the ones that had faces smiled back.

"Your father and Jack are very famous killers. We have hid them from you. You might have seen the house fires and murders in the news papers. Jack and Sarah live in England, Jack's home country. You might be wondering why your father looks like he does.."

I looked up at Father and reached a hand up to his face. His face felt like leather. I looked back at mother with questioning eyes.

"This will all be explained to you soon. For now, we must go."

Mother walked towards me and grabbed my arm. She pulled me forward through the circle of children. Father followed us.

I looked back at the cottage, the children, Sarah, Keeaira, Jack and Slender. Sarah said something as we walked out of earshot.

"See you soon." is what it sounded like. I could hear a faint accent, British from the sound of it.

We walked for a long time until I recognized the surroundings. We were back at the waterfall, my book, my clothes and my satchel on the boulder still.

I ran over to the book and opened it to find the bookmark. I pulled it out and looked at it, over and over.

Father walked over to me, seeing the note of his. "Let me...explain.." he said in a deep, crackling voice.

"When I was a kid, about 13, I had A- A feeling. I had nice dark brown hair, matching brown eyes. I was bullied, I stabbed the kids. They tried to mug me and my brother Lui, what else was I supposed to do? My neighbor Jane saw the whole thing. Lui was sent to jail for what I did. IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!"

I jumped slightly, my father had almost yelled the last part. From the means of it he loved his brother very much.

"I was forced to go to some kids birthday party," He continued, "The kids I had stabbed showed up, looking for trouble. I felt the feeling. It was a horrible fight...I killed two of them. The last kid poured bleach and liquor on me and set me on fire. My hair was singed black, my face turned a pale white. I would be dead if it wasn't for Jane. She sprayed me down with a fire extinguisher. My parents asked her and her family to come over for dinner after I got out of the hospital. They let Lui out of jail. When I finally came home, I looked so...so beautiful. My mother was frightened of my beautiful face. That night, I stayed up and couldn't stop smiling! I got tired, but I wanted to keep looking at my beautiful face, so I burned out my eyelids. I couldn't stop smiling, but it hurt after awhile. So I carved a smile into my face. I went into my parents room, and stabbed them to death. I went into my brother's room. I told him to..to..'Go. To. SLEEP.' and I stabbed him..He didn't scream..he just..looked at me. He stared into my eyes as I saw the light slowly fade from his own eyes. Later that night, I killed Jane's family. I felt like I owed her, she saved me. I decided to make her beautiful like me. I tied her up, poured gas and bleach on her, and set her on fire. The house burned down, and I have killed ever since."

As Father finished his story, he looked down at the ground as a single tear fell down his face. I hugged him and whispered "I understand.." into his ear. I looked up at him and smiled, I said to him in a small voice, "No matter what you do, I still love you daddy." We walked home that night in silence.

* * *

We've moved several times since then.

The crime rate has rapidly increased, not all of them _OUR_ kills. There had a to another killer on the loose, and they were almost as good as us. They left almost no trace.

Things have been very different since then, my mother has stopped worrying so much. I guess its because I finally ended her search for Keeaira. I love visiting them, But I dislike Keeaira's children. They are hard to talk to. The ones with faces are ok though.

Slender has some sort of ability to speak to you through your mind, I think the children are to young to develop that skill.

Whenever I would go to visit Sarah and Jack, I would find someway to hitch-hike. I would usually stow away on a cargo ship, killing any passenger who dared say a word near me. I would grab them from behind, put the knife up to their throat and say "Shh...Shh...It will all be over soon." Then slit their throat. I had a natural talent with a knife.

I had gone to visit Sarah just like any other month, but this time something went majorly wrong.

I snuck out of the ship at about 12:54, after everyone had left for the night. It was pitch black outside on the dock, I blended in perfectly. I could hear the pounding of the waves on the dock, and then I heard the slightest shuffle of feet.

I felt the feeling, someone was definitely there. I readied myself to sneak up on the person. I turn around to a woman standing there. She had the most beautiful black curls, he eyes were full black, and she had a small, feminine black-lipped smile.

She put a hand over my mouth, and whispered in the quietest voice, so low only I could hear. "Don't go to sleep, you may never wake up." I noticed her lips never moved when she spoke, she must be wearing a mask of some sort. My eyes widened with surprise, then she punched me in the face, and I went out cold.


	2. Poll?

Should I continue this?

**-ShadowHunted**


End file.
